G☆PC10
is the 10th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 10th part of "Beginning Arc", where Cure Susanoo appears the first time, and fighting against Cure Amaterasu and then Cure Tsukiyomi. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot The story begins into an abandoned building where a new Onmyouji-Pretty Cure named Cure Susanoo, known as the "Sky Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Friendship", she possesses a mythical sword, "Kusanagi Sword". She confronted the new enemy, Maria who has creates a seal from her hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who looke like an Raiju, the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 36 Pentagram seals, and it is now 35 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. Yet, Susanoo smiling, for her because, she will defeat it so easily. She said she goes to find her missing friend, Jo. Meanwhile at the Nara University School, Sei and Kyohei Tachibana are studying. Kyohei wondered where is Meg, Sei does not know where's Meg at the moment because it's been a week. In thought, since Meg become a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, she is absent increasingly and trying to find Jo who is missing also. Return into the battle with Cure Susanoo and this Ayakashi who is wounded, she wondered what purpose that Maria is going to do, she said that she had the same goal as Leontes: released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Maria ordered her Ayakashi to kill her, but Susanoo used her main attack "Lightning Strong Wind ". and thus to breaking this amulet paper. This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to controled any creatures, Maria remains quiet and retired from the scene. Susanoo returned into her human form, her name is Meg. She picked up the Divine Talisman at the ground, three high school students whe are the delinquents, they stare and they're not seem thrilled with his presence. The first delinquant said with hostility what she doing here, and said they dislike people from elsewhere, the second said with hostility she wears with a cowgirl outfit who look like as a stupid, the third said it's not a place for girls and also youkai and ordered to go away. Meg starts to answer provocatively at them by saying what's wrong with people, she thinking they not like her outfit of cowgirl, she thinking they are get fired from high school and insulted them as "rich kids", and returned to their spoiled parents' home. The delinquant answers Meg's provocation, and wanted to fight, he said she should respect elders. Meg glared seriously at them, and then she smiles, ready to fight. Later during the thunderstroms where Juliet and Romeo have attended during the hunting. Rosette and Chrno are trying to capture this youkai who look like as a thunder beast, the Raiju. Rosette used her gun with silver bullets to the Raiju, but it dodged from silver bullets to trying to draw attention. Chrno used some materials from the Magdalene Order, he placed them on the ground to create a barrier around of the Raiju and can captured it, the Raiju trying to broken this spiritual barrier, Rosette used this Divine Talisman with the power to extracted this engergy from the Raiju, while is reduced its size gradually, until taking the appearance of a small lightning animal. The spiritual barrier was dissipating, Rosette come near to the Raiju, she picked it up and she look at it, Rosette commented this Raiju was very cute, she can bring it to Magdalene Order, she asked to Chrno she can keep it. The Raiju got mad and electrocuted her with a electroshock, Chrno replied this Raiju remains a youkai and she cannot keep and bring it, Sister Kate will be angry if she bring it this Raiju. Rosette had spiky hair after having received an electric shock, and asked to put it in the cage. The spirits of Suzaku and Seiryu are appears from the Summoning Smartphones, Seiryu wondered this Raiju is an dangerous youkai, Suzaku replied the Raiju is generally calm and harmless. But during thunderstorms it becomes agitated and leaps about in trees, fields, and even buildings and been struck by lightning are said to have been scratched by the Raiju's claws, this explains why the Raiju behaving in a hostile manner, even this Raiju posed no threat, it's still a youkai that humans fearing. The thunderstorms stops, and later the gray clouds dissipates. Chrno picked the cage who hold the Raiju captive, and said they must bring it to Remington. Suddenly, a cry is echoed and heard from the abandoned building which surprised Juliet. It was the same delinquent that Meg had beaten and thrown brutally him on Juliet's face, both have wobbled and roll at the ground. Juliet has quickly grabbed his shirt collar, and yelled that who someone threw to her, and he is bloodstained. It was inside of the abandoned building, it was Meg who beaten all the delinquent students and they are blooded, she is stained with blood. Juliet (had nosebleeds) appears suddenly and yelled that Meg who has threw him at her, Meg glared at Juliet, she asked if she was Juliet that Meg had heard of her, and she comes slowly. She asked if she was the pure Hanyō who is raised by wolves and everyone called her the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet", Meg shook Juliet's hand and she presented herself, she commented with provocation that Juliet is just actually a fox disguise herself as woman and not being a wolf and nicknamed her "HoloHolo", which offended Juliet. Romeo replied to Juliet she should not respond to this provocation, as Meg intends to do about her. But this warning is interrupted as Meg has kicking quickly at Juliet's nose and she got nosebleeds, everyone are shocked with gasped mouth and widened eyes. Meg pretends to be innocent and it's an accident, but then she show her demonic expression with a vicious smirk. Juliet get angry as her face is tight and her teeth clenched, she was preparing to beat up. Meg closes her eyes and she make a demonic smile, turn her back and continues to provoke. She said with provocation that Juliet will be enraged because she kicked at her nose and asked to show her true Hanyō nature, but hates violence and she's a coward. Juliet replied from the provocation, but Romeo stepped in front of Juliet and hold her and ordered to not pick a fight with Meg, Juliet replied she must to give her a lesson to her. Meg continues to talk, she thinking she afraid to beaten her, Meg asked to Juliet to showing her true Hanyō face. According Meg, these Hanyō are the most hated creatures of human society and that of the youkai, because they represent the real danger for them, because of the demonic nature and since they were hunted and killed. Meg is very disappointed about Juliet. Romeo turns his head and had a scary expression from his face with widened eyes and clenched teeth, she understand better why she and Romeo are reincarnated as Hanyō, because their families are born as Hanyō. Juliet answers angrily again from Meg's provocation, and she will beat her and take a fight, Romeo try to calm her down desperately as if she does that, she will have big problems. Meg goes quietly and discreetly, but Juliet take the wooden crate and trying to knocked Meg by thrown it, she ordered to not run away as the lesson begins, Meg smirk again with provocation, Juliet grabbed this giant water pipe and pull it because she had super human force because she was an Hanyō, she said that Meg take a shower to calmed. The water pipe splits and suddenly released of a water main, water will spread throughout the building. Juliet asked if Meg is calmed, if she does she fight personally and she shows her Spiritual Paintbrush, Meg accepts willingly and showed her Spiritual Paintbrush. Both are transformed into Cure Amaterasu and Cure Susanoo respectively. Cure Amaterasu used her Summoning Smartphone to summon Suzaku, her familiar. Amaterasu asked to fight with her because Cure Susanoo need a lesson, but Suzaku shook her head and refuse, Amaterasu ordered to help her, but she afraid to fight and run away which angered her. Susanoo commented that's is Amaterasu's Shikigami-Fairy but she's just a wimp chicken, she unsheathed from its sleeve her main weapon, Kusanagi Sword and pointed her sword to Amaterasu, Romeo intervened to help Amaterasu and transformed into a (Tsukumogami) sword form, she take the sword and pointed at Susanoo. The battle begins while Rosette, Chrno and the spirit of Seiryu are attended from the battle. Amaterasu rushed to Susanoo and attacking her, while Susanoo blocked with her Kusanagi Sword, both swords clashed, while Amaterasu trying to wielding the sword and attacking with several blows as she roared angrily, but Susanoo blocked and defends herself as she grits her teeth. Susanoo kicked at Amaterasu's crotch as a groin attack and being paralyzed in pain after receiving this blow, and then projected her to the wooden boxes. Rosette shouted Amaterasu's name, someone is coming as she heard the noise from the battle, it's Sei, Meg's friend. Amaterasu gets up but yet still had a pain on her groin, and said angrily that this is cheating to used a low blow on a woman. Romeo replied she's a woman and she should have no hurt for that. Susanoo rushed towards Amaterasu with incredible speed while Amaterasu screams with panic and tries to escape by take the sword, Susanoo said she was the most faster of the Onmyouji-Precure and no one can run away, her Magatama Jewel turned into floating rings which allowed to flying in the air. But yet, Susanoo jumped incredibly that will catch even Amaterasu, but she slashed at Susanoo's body and blood gushed by the slash, Susanoo used a rain of lightnings everywhere in the building, Suzaku is afraid and trying to run away and her friends also, Amaterasu used "Hot-Blooded Style" to protected her friends with a fire barrier, then she used "Hungry Wolf Dance" to controled wolves, the wolf pack are coming and trying to attacked Susanoo. But she repelled the wolves and used "Thunder Beast Sword" to the wolves while Amaterasu bleeds because of same damage from the controlled wolves, her face and hands are soaked by blood and she panted. Susanoo noticed Suzaku, she launched her Kusanagi Sword to pierced Amaterasu's body and stuck to the wall, she blood gushes and coughing blood. She turned her head at Susanoo and Suzaku and shouted Suzaku's name, she suddenly stops and glared Suzaku who is afraid, she launched her attack "Crimson Flame", but she was electrocuted. Amaterasu shouted Suzaku's name and trying to retired the Kusanagi Sword, but she gets electrocuted by trying to retire it. Susanoo said that Suzaku is may be the beautiful Shikigami-Fairy, but she often acts as a whimsical princess, and loves being admired by people and is believed to be the most beautiful, and hates to be involved in fights and even afraid to fighting, and how will she react if her own parents or the person she loves are in mortal danger, which shocked her. Suzaku is electrocuted again and then Susanoo used this Divine Talisman with the power to controled, that she has gain it during the battle against the Ayakashi. She stuck with this Divine Talisman to the big bell and can to manipulates her, while Amaterasu retired the Kusanagi Sword despite electrocution, but too late and the blood spreads in her miko-dress . Major Events * Cure Amaterasu is defeated by Cure Susanoo, but she was later was defeated by Cure Tsukiyomi. * Cure Susanoo appears in the first time using her attacks "Lightning Strong Wind" and "Thunder Beast Sword" the first time. * Cure Susanoo is the "Sky Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Friendship". * Sei appears as an ally. * The character of "Burst Angel" appears in the first time. * Maria, the character of "Burst Angel" appears as a villain. Trivia * The battle between Cure Amaterasu and Cure Susanoo, is a reference to Japanese mythology where the goddess Amaterasu and the god Susanoo are in rivalry. * Into one of the Nekketsu category, another code virtually inevitable, meet his first opponents will conclude with a long-term friendship. By cons, most opponents will be dark and cool and sometimes ruthless, and that's usually the friendly rival. This is the case between Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Susanoo. * Meg appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Susanoo appears in the second eyecatch in first appearence. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: The "Raiju" is a thunder beast. Its body is made of light and lightning. It can take the form of a cat or a weasel. It can also fly as a ball of light. Its cry is like thunder. The raijū is the companion of Raiden, the Shinto god of lightning. The demon is generally calm and harmless, however, during storms it becomes very aggressive and destroyed fields, trees and houses. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Maria * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Amy * Kyohei Tachibana * Leo Jinno Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!